


Unknown - suggestions???

by EllianaNarna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrest, Because I'm in the UK, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Want Spoilers in My Tags, I'm Sorry, I'm Such A Bitch To My Characters, Not Beta Read, Not Underage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Pregnancy, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllianaNarna/pseuds/EllianaNarna
Summary: My novella that I'm rewriting - I deleted the old post because I made some changes to the timeline of the story and thought it would be easier to repost than edit itDefinitely not completed yet, but I'll hopefully get enough inspiration to finish and post all of it - kudos and comments help! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this is a reposting of the start of my novella, because I got some feedback from my girlfriend that I should change the structure of the story a bit, and decided it was easier to delete and repost rather than edit the chapters.
> 
> Chapters in this are hopefully going to be a bit longer (I'm aiming for 1000+ words per chapter) so updates won't be as quick as they were before. Update speed will depend on RL as well as when my muse decides to grant me the favour of her presence, so please comment and/or leave kudos to inspire my words to flow!
> 
> This story wouldn't have made it here without the support and motivation of my gorgeous girlfriend Sky, so massive thanks and kisses to her :)
> 
> I hope y'all like it :)
> 
> Elli xx
> 
> PS  
> Breaks in timeline are like  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Smalls breaks in continuity (where I skip a small unimportant section of time) are like  
> * * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Life has a funny way of tricking you into thinking everything is fine, then turning you on your head. This is the story of how my life has done that to me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a screaming toddler, as per usual for my days. I groggily got out of bed, stumbling over a teething ring and a stray bottle, before scooping up my son. Cuddling him on my hip, I cooed to him as I slowly made my way downstairs to heat up his porridge, greeting my mum as we entered the kitchen.

"Morning love," she replied. "Any plans for today? I know it's your day off from the bookstore."

"Not much, just looking after this hooligan," I answered as I tried to persuade my 18-month-old not to eat my hair. "Is the weather going to be nice? I could take him to the park and hopefully wear him out a bit."

"As far as I know, it's going to be a bit chilly but not rain, of course that's according to the forecast and we all know how accurate that can be!" mum chuckled.

"True," I distractedly said as I lowered Jamie into his highchair. Grabbing the porridge from the microwave, I made sure it wasn't too hot before chopping a banana into it. As he started to eat (or more like, throw his porridge everywhere except where it was meant to be) I sat down and poured myself a coffee. Mum left to go to work, and my thoughts drifted to a time before Jamie was part of my life...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was 16 when I met the guy of my dreams, Damian. He was a friend of a friend, and apparently needed to widen his social circle - I could understand why upon meeting him, as he was kind of a recluse, but he was really sweet and funny. It wasn't long until we were talking every day, both of us missing out on sleep to just stay on the phone for hours on end. My mum wasn't too happy with it, as it meant my grades were slipping in school; she gave me an ultimatum: either I fix up, or she would withdraw all her support for my future career as an artist. I knew what grades I needed to get into the art college I wanted to attend, and I realised she was right. I told Damian I was going to focus more on my studies; he understood, being in college himself, and we talked less.

However we grew closer as my exams came nearer, and on the day before my first exam he asked me to officially be his girlfriend. I was ecstatic, but knew that my tests were important too; as such, we didn't have our first proper date for over a month, when all my exams were finished. Things were coming together: I was in my first serious relationship, and when I got my results later that summer I knew that I'd gotten into my art college and was on my way to my dream life.

So of course, that's when Life decided to throw a couple of curveballs.

* * *

Despite being my first proper boyfriend, Damian and I got serious quickly. I was a virgin before him, but within a month of our first date we were sleeping together regularly. We used condoms, despite knowing there's a slight chance they will fail - and sure enough, one time it didn't work. So I found myself pregnant at 16, with no clue how to tell the father...

The next time I saw Damian was a few days after I confirmed I was pregnant. I still hadn't come up any idea about how to tell him; as a result, I was very quiet and didn't talk to him much during our time together. He finally asked what was wrong, and I just blurted out, "I'm pregnant and it's yours" before bursting into tears. He calmed me down eventually, and asked me to repeat what I had said.

"I'm pregnant, and it's your baby," I managed to say calmly, despite feeling anything but.

"Okay," he replied, looking thoughtful. "Do you want to keep it?"

I nodded. It was basically the only decision I'd managed to make since finding out I was carrying our baby, but I knew that I couldn't kill my child despite knowing that at this point in time it was nothing more than a bundle of cells. I hoped Damian would want to have this child with me, although I knew I wanted to continue my pregnancy even if he didn't.

"Does your mum know?"

I shook my head. My mum and I were very close, more like friends than parent and child, but I didn't know how to confess to her that I'd managed to get myself knocked up before I even went to college.

"Okay. The first thing we're going to do, is go to yours now and tell your mum that you're pregnant and we're keeping the baby. Then we're going to the doctor's tomorrow, so that you can get proper care for you and our child. And after that, we'll go shopping so you can pick yourself out a ring. I don't want my first child to be born out of wedlock, despite how old-fashioned that might make me seem. All right?"

"Actually, I'm part left," I feebly joked. "But okay, that sounds like a plan."

It wasn't the most romantic proposal, in fact it hadn't really been a proposal at all (more a statement of fact with space for my agreement), but then again we weren't exactly ready for such a large step - we'd only been in a relationship for four months, and only known each other for six months. Despite all this, I was happy; I may have been pregnant at 16, but the father of my child wanted to be there for us both and, more than that, was wanting to marry me in order to provide for us better. It was making the best of a bad situation, but I was as happy as could be.

So of course, things weren't going to turn out that way.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next section of my novella
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates wouldn't be as often as they were before, but my muse decided to grant me some inspiration... So without further ado, here's chapter 2!
> 
> (Oh look, I'm a poet and didn't know it! xD)

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

Life as a young mother was hard, even with my mum there to help me. After shaking myself from thoughts of the past, I cleaned up Jamie's mess and ran us both a bath. Getting him dressed was a bit more difficult, as he was of an age to think that he could do everything himself, but I finally managed and got us both ready for the day.

"Do you want to go to the park bubba? Feed the ducks with mummy?" I asked as I navigated the stairs again. He squealed and clapped his hands, which I took as approval of my plans for our day, but was interrupted from replying by the doorbell.

"I wonder what mum's forgotten," I mused as I checked the peephole. "Oh, it's not her."

I opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm PC Windbourne, and this is my colleague DS Riley. Are you Amelia Greene?" one of the police officers asked. I nodded dumbly, wondering why police were here.

"We just have a few questions to ask you Amelia. Would it be possible for you to come down to the station?"

"I can't, I don't have anybody to watch my son. What's all this about?"

"We have reason to believe you are involved in a crime we're investigating. Could you call someone to come and watch your son?"

"The only person who I would trust is my mum, and she's at work right now. Is it that important for me to come now?"

"Unfortunately Ms Greene, it is. We have people at the station who can watch your son while we have a chat; it's imperative that you come with us." Seeing the look on my face (a cross between disbelief and distrust) PC Windbourne sighed. "Officially it is then. Amelia Greene, you are under arrest for the possession and distribution of Class A narcotics. You do not have to say anything when questioned, however anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a solicitor; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

I nodded, still in absolute shock, as the DS took my son from my arms so Windbourne could cuff me. Jamie called out "Mama!" and reached for me, but I could do nothing in response in my deep state of shock.

* * *

Arriving at the police station shook me out of my shock a little, but I still wasn't completely there mentally. I answered the questions the desk sergeant asked me by rote, barely even registering what he was requiring from me. After taking off anything that could be used as a weapon, I was taken to a holding cell (thankfully not a shared cell) where I was to wait to be questioned. Let the long, boring hours commence...

* * *

Sitting in that cell, with nothing to do except amuse myself, I found myself singing. At first it was just my favourite songs, but soon I decided to be a bit mischievous and began to sing '99 Bottles of Beer On The Wall' as loudly as I could. The only interruptions I received where when I was given lunch (a disgusting penne pasta dish that I couldn't stomach more than one mouthful of) and when I was finally brought out for questioning. A brief meeting with my solicitor occurred, where he recommended I respond to everything the officers asked me with "No comment". Not knowing much about the criminal justice system, I decided to go along with it, and that was my answer to anything that came out of the officers' mouths. I was led by to my cell after being questioned for about an hour, and told that someone would be along shortly to release me on police bail. I was grateful, and despite being worried about my son's welfare I soon fell into a light sleep.

* * *

I woke to my cell door slamming open as the officer who had questioned me unlocked it. Blinking dazedly, I followed him to the main desk where I'd been that morning.

"All right Amelia, we're releasing you on a 3 month bail so that we can investigate the case more before deciding whether to charge you or not. That means that you need to present yourself here at 2pm on Tuesday 3rd June. If you fail to do so, a warrant will be issued for your arrest. Is that clear?" I nodded. "Then just sign here, and you can be on your way."

I signed where the desk sergeant told me, and after receiving all of my belongings back (as well as what seemed to be an inordinate amount of paper), I suddenly realised that I hadn't seen Jamie since about 10am.

"What about my son? Where is he?" I asked of the officer who had questioned me, who was trying to lead me towards the exit.

"Oh yes," he replied, as if my child was easily forgotten. "He's in one of the interrogation rooms with a member of Social Services." Seeing my horrified look, he hastened to add, "It's nothing to do with taking him away or anything like that; it's just standard in situations like these to call in DSS to take care of the child or children until their guardian has been released or... Well, that's not relevant in this case. Let's just go get him, and you can be on your way."

Finally holding my son again after several hours separated, I breathed a sigh of relief upon stepping out of the police station, and hoped this nightmare would all be over soon.


	3. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

Hey,

So due to unforeseen circumstances, this story is going on hiatus for a while, possibly permanently. Sorry to those of you who've read and enjoyed it, but real life has really gotten in the way of my muse.

If/when I decide to start posting again, I'll remove this note and replace it with an actual chapter.

Sorry again guys. I hope you find other works that bring you joy, and that your lives stay cool.

Elli xx

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, much kudos and loves to my brother Callum for the joke my character cracks when Damian says "All right?"  
> Love ya bubs :)


End file.
